1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for supplying operating voltage to a central processing unit (CPU), and particularly to a system for supplying operating voltage to a CPU without the influence of the surrounding temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
Like other electronic components on a motherboard, the CPU must work with an operating voltage which is supplied by the motherboard. Different kinds of CPUs have different operating voltages, so a CPU power supply circuit is set on the motherboard for supplying an operating voltage suitable for the CPU. In related art, the CPU power supply circuit detects an output voltage of a power supply unit of the motherboard and compares the detected voltage with a rated voltage of the CPU, to regulate the output voltage of the power supply unit to a suitable voltage for the CPU. When the computer is running, surrounding temperature of the motherboard increases. This increase in temperature may result in the voltages detected by the CPU power supply circuit to be an erroneous. The CPU power supply circuit detects an imprecise output voltage of the power supply unit, and cannot regulate the voltage of the CPU correctly. So the CPU, or even the motherboard, may be damaged.